Mistakes
by CherryBlossoms38
Summary: What if Kakashi had come too late to stop Sasuke and Naruto's fight on the hospital rooftop? Rated T for blood. SasuSaku
1. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

Mistakes. They are made everyday. From shattering a vase to spilling wine on a white carpet, they are made. Mistakes like these can be fixed by replacing what was damaged or washing out what was ruined. But no matter how you look at them, no matter what you say, some mistakes can never be fixed.

Team 7 learned this the hard way.

**Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Saku SasuSak**

Her breaths came out in short gasps as she quickly ran up the never-ending staircase. Besides her racing pulse or her blue sandals hitting the concrete floor, she heard the sounds of battle. The sounds of fire, the sounds of different Jutsu, she heard it all. Finally, she saw the entrance door to the roof of the hospital. It looked quite old. Copper colored rust was slowly seeping its way up, already covering the hinges of the door.

With force she didn't even know she had, Sakura slammed the door open, her eyes greeted with a sight she never hoped to see. Naruto was standing on the ground, resagan fully charged. His cerulean eyes held determination. Sasuke, on the other hand, was standing atop a gray fence. His chidori was, too, fully charged and crackling with power. His eyes, unlike Naruto's, had the intent to kill, to murder. Neither noticed her, too intent on the battle.

With a smirk, Sasuke made the first move. With extreme speed, he dashed of the fence towards Naruto, chidori in front of him. Naruto did the same. Both powerful attacks would clash and most likely, would destroy the rooftop, sending huge chunks of gray concrete to the lower levels. To where patients, young and old, healthy and sick, resided. Analyzing the situation, Sakura shot foreword, intent on stopping the two boys.

"No!" She yelled making the two boys glance at her oncoming figure. Their eyes widened, seeing what she is about to do. But neither could stop their attack, each too hard to maneuver because of its power. Sakura was so close to the first that she could feel the intensity of the attacks. Now both boys were yelling for her to stop, for her to stay out of this.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled over the dangerous flare of attacks.

"Don't get in the way!" Sasuke shouted, his glance turning into a fierce glare.

Sakura ignored the two boys as she leaped into the oncoming assaults. Because both boys were so focused on Sakura, they didn't position their attacks to hit each other head on. Instead, Sasuke's chidori was (quite quickly) heading for Naruto's face while Naruto's resegan (brimming with power) was aimed at Sasuke's stomach.

Sakura leaped. Blood came in small drops like a light rain. But the thing is, it was neither boys' blood.

_It was Sakura's_.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could move. Their eyes were wide and no pupil was visible. Where's Sakura? You might ask. Right now, she's hanging limply, her head lolled to the side, her face facing Sasuke's. Blood was slowly oozing out of her mouth in small streams. Her eyes, though they held no life, showed Sasuke her last thought.

_I love you, Sasuke-kun_

But besides thoughts, Sasuke could always read her emotions like a book. Right now, her (now lifeless) jade eyes held love, hope, desperation, anger, and sadness. Finally, her bloody corpse slid off their arms'. With a thump, her body went crashing down, hitting to solid concrete quite painfully. Both Sasuke and Naruto hit the ground much like Sakura, forgetting that they were still in the air. With the sharp pain (an emotion she would _never _feel again) of their limbs hitting the rock hard material sent both boys scrambling to their feet. Naruto ran towards Sakura screaming her name over and over again.

Over and over, the event replayed in Sasuke's mind until he had memorized every word, scent, feeling, and detail. He looked down at his right arm, which before, had been lodged into Sakura's chest. It was now doused in blood. Sakura's blood. It was _his _fault that she died. If he hadn't fought Naruto, _she _would still be alive and well. And bring a happy ending to this day. But for team 7, there is no such thing as happy endings. Looking forward, Sasuke saw that Naruto was cradling Sakura's mangled body in his arms, crying his heart out.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt suppressed tears wash over him in a powerful wave. Immediately he pushed them back, except for one. A translucent tear slowly made its way down Sasuke's pale face, leaving a trail in its wake. He hadn't cried since the murder of his clan **4 years ago**. His eyes snapped open when he heard a familiar poof.

He saw that his sensei had appeared. And he did not look happy. Meeting his gaze Kakashi showed him a few emotions of his own. _Anger. Hate. Anguish. Sorrow._ Kakashi's gaze was hard and unforgiving. Slowly, Sasuke trudged over to Naruto who was now unconscious from the previous fight. Sakura was laying strait on the concrete, her cold, pale face was covered in drops of Naruto's crystalline tears.

Carefully, he placed her head in his lap. Her eyes were still open, showing her emerald eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cold, blue lips. Doing this, Sasuke replied to Sakura's last message.

_I love you too, Sakura_

_End_

**(A/N) So sad, Sakura died. I'm so evil. Don't sue me Sakura fans! I'm quite pleased with the ending. If you didn't figure it out, when Sakura jumped she was facing Sasuke while her back was facing Naruto. Also, if you want me to write a sequel I need at lease 8 people to say they want one (via reviews). To those of you who have read my other fic _Sick _(and those who haven't, please do!) Next chapter wont be up for a while because of camp. It _might_ be up by the end of the weekend, but, who knows. Please review!**


	2. AN

In my really long author's note, please **ignore **the part about 8 people needing to tell me about a sequel. I **am **going to make one, I just haven't thought of the title or plot yet... Its most likely to be about the after effects of the fight but, who knows? Remember to keep reviewing!

_CherryBlossoms38_


End file.
